A Oneshot: with More Oneshot Sprinkles on Top
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: This is a oneshot smorgasboard. Or maybe it isn't. I could be lying to you. But I'm not. (Maybe.) This first one is about a crazy spaceman called Benny, a crazy hybrid cat-unicorn called Unikitty, a crazy jerk called Daff, and some crazy frozen yogurt. (Contains crazy unicorn bacon bits) Accepting (crazy) requests. Requests (crazy or other) must be T or below. Please no yaoi/yuri.
1. A Fro-yo Disaster

** So I was coming back from church camp- which was pretty awesomesauce, by teh way- on our bus, and we stopped to go use the bathroom at a gas station (which so happened to be across from a cemetery.) When my friend sitting next to me came back, she was holding a new flavor (rainbow berry) Airheads. So then a girl passed down the aisle, gasped dramatically, and said "They're unicorn bacon bits!" It was so awesome. So I was looking out the window, and then thought about Unikitty. ^^ **

**No unicorn-cat hybrids will be harmed in the making of this fanfiction.**

It was a pretty normal day in Bricksburg. Well, not normal like President Business had made it, but still normal. The President had gotten his job back, much to his surprise and joy, as well as Badcop and Goodcop. The cop had quickly rounded up an army of Master Builders to fight the Duplos, organizing the assaults on the invading army. At least, organization to an extent. They wouldn't let him go too far. Eventually though, miraculously, a large silver spaceship had come down, picking up all the Duplos and explaining somewhat apologetically to the Lego's that they were late to an intergalactic tea party.

Or something like that. The Lego people had energetically replied, saying it was no trouble at all. So yes, now everything was back to "normal." Except for that one time…

Unikitty was visiting Bricksburg. She'd heard a few of her close friends from Cloud Cuckoo Land had been visiting, so she was coming over for a visit herself. She walked down the path, hoping to run into them. Squinting into the distance, she thought she saw someone floating down the path in her direction. Settling onto a bench and closing her eyes, she decided to wait and see if they happened to be one of her friends. A few seconds later, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Unikitty!" Opening her eyes, she saw not one of her close friends from Cloud Cuckoo Land, but her one of her bestest friends in the worlds. Benny.

"Hey Benny!" She yelled excitedly. Jumping off the bench, she giggled as he zoomed around her before setting to a stop, and floating to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her happily.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"You first!"

"Gosh! Okay," She rolled her eyes and giggled again. "I was looking for some of my friends-"

"You found 'em!"

"-Right. And well, they're not here yet. I was just waiting for them."

"Oh, cool. Can I wait with you?" Benny asked, grinning.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She smiled, jumping onto the bench. "So tell me why you're here."

"Oh yeah! Well, I heard about this new candy…" The two dissolved into happy conversation. In a tree, a girl with a laptop and sound-enhancing earphones chuckled mirthfully while signing in to her FanFiction account, and then opening a new Google docs.

"Oh hey, Daff!" Unikitty called out, interrupting herself. She and Benny turned to see a stylized cat like her, except in place of the unicorn horn, a shaggy mane hanging all around his neck. His eyes were yellow and the fur was a creamy white, while his paws were orange and red. He walked down the path towards them, and as he did, Benny spared a quick glance at Unikitty. Her cheeks had gone pinker than usual and she smiled and sighed.

"Hey, Kitty." Daff said, a one-sided smile on his face. He winked at her, and Unikitty blushed fiercer and giggled.

All of a sudden, Benny decided he hated Daff.

"So, who's this?" Daff asked, turning to Benny and looking entirely unimpressed, complete with raised eyebrow. His voice was deep and purring, with a Spanish accent.

Noticing this, Benny decided he hated Daff more.

"My name's Benny." He said, forcing a smile. He grudgingly held out a claw for him to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah… I don't shake. I'm not a dog." Daff sniffed. Unikitty frowned at the exchange as Benny retracted his claw from the empty space, staring Daff right in the eyes. Daff stared him right back. Unikitty wasn't sure what was going on, but she was pretty sure it didn't have positivity involved.

"Erm…" She began. Daff and Benny both turned towards her. "I was going to go hang out at the new frozen yogurt store with Daff and a couple other friends who are meeting us there. If you want, you can come with us." She told Benny, stating the last sentence hopefully.

Benny looked at Daff, then at her. He'd only just met Daff, and already they'd almost fought. And over what? No, he decided. I'll let her enjoy herself. I don't want to ruin her day by fighting with Daffodil.

"Uh, it's alright Unikitty. I think one of my spaceships needs repairs. I'll see you later, though." He stammered.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Benny." She smiled sadly as Benny speedily floated off, waving goodbye.

"Spaceships, huh? So he's some sort of… wannabe astronaut?" Daff's voice broke her thoughts.

"What? No! He's actually been to space. Several times in fact." Unikitty said, walking fast to catch up to Daff who had walked away without waiting for her.

"Riiiight. He probably just told you that."

"No. I've actually been in one of his spaceships. He even gave me a suit." She argued, remembering the comfiness of it. He'd made it especially for her. She wore the suit a lot as pajamas, and whenever he took her, Emmet, Lucy, Metalbeard, and Batman on a spaceship ride she liked to wear it proudly. Emmet had teased her about it a couple times, but no one really paid any mind. Unikitty was starting to think that maybe Daff wasn't acting like a close friend after all.

Daff just harrumphed and they walked in silence to the frozen yogurt store.

* * *

Benny walked into the garage which he used to repair his ships whenever he needed. President Business had been kind enough to let him build the garage with spare blue and white bricks from the construction site on a small rectangle of land between a cafe and an animal shelter.

"That guy was a jerk." He muttered to himself as he observed his spaceship, walking around it to see the damaged areas. He saw that one of the thrusters was cracked, so he pulled it off, threw it away, and floated over to grab another newer silver thruster from a bench. Deciding the other old thrusters were a bit rusty, he grabbed the other upgraded, silver, new ones and replaced them all.

He replaced a back wing and a panel of glass, and then he heard loud voices coming from around the corner.

Curious, he dropped the rag he was going to polish the windows with and walked out into the sun. He walked around just in time to see Daff walk away angrily from a red-furred Unikitty. Running up and forgetting to float, Benny went over to Unikitty. A few people who had been watching went back to what they were doing, most of everything over.

"Unikitty, what happened?" Benny asked, worry seeping into his voice. Unikitty had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she could reply.

"That guy is a jerk." She seethed.

"Er…"

Unikitty jerked her head over to the cup of frozen yogurt. "That's his."

"This is his?" Benny said in disbelief. The cup was massive, and splotches of yogurt had spilled onto the table. Crushed up rainbow pieces were swirled into the cup. "Where's yours?"

"He told me he was going to pay for mine, which I thought was really sweet of him. Then, he ran out of money paying for his. He's a really messy eater, by the way. Anyway, I didn't bring my money because I didn't have anything else planned. But watching him eat without me wasn't the worst part." Benny listened carefully, like a good friend would. He had a half mind to follow the cat and punch him right in his smug face.

Unikitty was silent for a bit, so Benny urged her on. "What was the worst part?" He asked gently.

"...Do you know what those rainbow bits are?" She asked, raising her half-angry, half-hurt gaze up to his kind one.

"No… what?"

"Unicorn. Bacon. Bits." She hissed, pulling her tail around her. Benny's eyes widened. "Are you sure they're r-"

"Yeah, they're real alright. It turns out Daff had made a deal with the frozen yogurt company to make this stupid topping. And guess what? They wanted to use me as a mascot! He's been capturing unicorns and slaughtering them since he was five."

"That's horrible!" Benny exclaimed.

"I know. He said he'll get me eventually." Unikitty said, and her face turned worried.

"The brick he will."

"Benny!"

"I'm serious, Unikitty! If he lays a paw on you, I'll destroy him." Benny swore. "I'll get Badcop to take this company down for use of slaughter in their products. But… before I call him, I was wondering if you'd like to finish our conversation over some frozen yogurt. My treat."

Unikitty hesitated, and Benny quickly added, "If they even _think_ about putting even a _hint_ of unicorn in yours or my food, I won't need to call Badcop. I'll tear this place down myself."

Unikitty smiled, one of her radiant smiles that Benny loved about her. "Okay. But if you put little tiny spaceships or something like that in my yogurt, I'll kill you."

"Pfft! I'm truly offended that you have so little faith in my self-control." He answered, mock outrage written across his face as he held the door open for her.

"What self-control?" She joked, and they both laughed as the door swung shut behind them.

**I hate Daff. ^^ Does anyone else, or is just me? Anyways, I was thinking of making this into some sort of group of oneshots. Or something. Yup! LiveHowYouWantToLive's Box Full of Stories will always be better though if I do. Teehee.**

**~Toodles!**


	2. Brianna

**This is a Emmet X OC oneshot. Well, this one was supposed to be a copy-and-paste from my PM inbox. Singer97 and I were roleplaying, and I had the brilliant idea (which is 99.99% probably not mine) to C&amp;P it onto a Google doc. :)  
**

**So I did.  
**

**But it didn't work. So I typed it. Anyway, before you start reading, I have to say that this will be separated into two parts. Part one is the Emmet X OC part. Part two is the same roleplay, except with my absolute nonsense and fangirling over a certain pairing *coughbennyandunikittycough* added in. Be afraid. Be verrry afraid…**

**Brianna belongs to Singer97.**

Part One Brianna was walking around Bricksburg humming to herself. She was so distracted that she bumped into a construction worker with brown hair. She helped him up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you alright?" She asked in a soft yet concerned voice.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine." The construction worker replied. Physically, he was. But he'd just lost his girlfriend to Bruce Wayne once again. "I… I just… I'm going through some stuff right now, I guess."

Brianna knew that look since it had happened to her. "You lost your girlfriend didn't you? I know how you feel, my boyfriend cheated on me." She said looking down.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The construction worker said. He looked to the right and saw a coffee shop across the street. "W-would you like to get a coffee and talk about it?"

Brianna blushed slightly, looking down. "Sure." She said, still looking down.

"Cool." The construction worker replied, blushing a little himself. "So what's your name?" He asked as he led the girl across the street.

"I'm Brianna, I'm new here." She said, looking at him with a smile.

"Brianna? I like that name. Mine's Emmet." He replied, holding the door open for her.

"Nice to meet you Emmet." She said smiling as she went in.

The coffee shop was full of noisy customers buying all kinds of the drink, from ice mochas to creamy lattes and everything inbetween. And all, of course, crazily expensive. Luckily, more out of sheer habit than anything, Emmet held enough money for at least two. "Have a seat, Brianna." He smiled pulling up a chair for her. "I'll get the drinks. What did you want?" He felt happier than he had in a while.

Brianna blushed, sitting down smiling, "Ok, and could I have a French Vanilla?"

"Coming right up!" Emmet said, and went away to wait in line.

Brianna smiled and looked at the table. She closed her eyes and sang quietly to herself. It was a Japanese song called, "Kokoro no Senritsu."

A few minutes later, Emmet had bought the drinks and sat back down. He slid the French Vanilla over to her. "What brings you to Bricksburg, Bri?"

"I live here now. I'm just trying to fit in." She said and took a sip of her coffee.

Emmet grinned. "Trust me, it's not hard."

"I know, you just have to follow the instructions." She said, and drank her coffee.

"Not anymore." Emmet replied. He took a gulp of his own coffee. "President Business isn't evil anymore. He's still president, and Good Cop and Bad Cop are still Chief of Police, but the President promotes creativity now and took away the instructions. Bad Cop fights criminals and Good Cop buys stuff for random citizens to make them happy, instead of them tracking down Master Builders." He paused and smiled. "I'm just getting used to it is all."

Brianna nodded. "I'm getting used to it too."

"It's pretty easy." Emmet grinned and looked around the shop. "Have you found anywhere to live?"

"Yeah." She said and finished off her coffee.

"Where?"

She pointed to the building she lived in.

"Ah. Right across the street? Nice! You can get coffee anytime you want!" He laughed. "You made a good choice. I live close, across from the plaza. Big apartment building. You can't miss it!"

"Cool!" She exclaimed happily, blushing a bit.

Emmet smiled. "Made any good friends yet?"

"Yeah. Two, an astronaut called Benny, and a princess called Unikitty. They are very nice." She said smiling.

Part Two "Oh my G-O-S-H! You know Benny and Unikitty? They're awesome!" He laughed. "And I think- don't tell them I said this- that they like each other." He said, dropping his voice to an excited whisper. "They'd be really nice together, I think."

"I know they belong together!" She whispered with a giggle.

A few seats away, an authoress started flipping out with happiness. "They are the most amazing pairing ever! I don't even know what a pairing is, because I'm a character, but they are just simply amazing together. I saw them earlier, _hugging_. I died a little inside. But in a good way." Emmet grinned.

"I know, they are too cute." She said giggling.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, Emmet sipping his coffee now and then. Then, the doors opened, and who else would walk in but Benny and Unikitty themselves. The two were chatting happily together, blushing. Emmet quite literally squealed through his teeth, nudging Brianna and pointing with a grin.

Brianna saw and giggled. She was blushing a little.

They both watched as Benny and Unikitty bought their coffees, with Benny paying. Unikitty blushed and kissed Benny lightly on the cheek. Emmet fell out of his seat in utter joy, and Benny and Unikitty walked out hugging and blushing fiercely with stupid grins on their faces.

Brianna fell out of her seat laughing, and saw that she had fallen on top of Emmet. She blushed and got up quickly.

"Oof. Why do they make this floor so hard?" Emmet asked, laughing. A few customers who had witnessed the fall smiled and turned back to their drinks. They knew the Special, and he knew all of them by name. So they understood his dorkiness at times. "Well… I should probably get going. I need to water Planty." At Brianna's look of confusion, he added, "My pot plant. Um, are you free Saturday? The gang and I are hanging out, and I'd love to have you along."

Brianna's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Ok, that would be fun." She said.  
"Awesome. Here's my phone number, call me if you want to come and I'll pick you up." Emmet smiled.

They walked out the shop, hugged, and went their seperate ways.

Benny and Unikitty sat ona bench, watching and drinking coffee. "I think they like each other." Benny said with a wry grin, floating just above his seat. Unikitty giggled.

"I know, they belong together." The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**Somehow, I feel like I pushed some people's boundaries here. :) Requests are still welcome!**


	3. Calamity at the Beach

**Have a drama oneshot! *Throws it into audience, slamming some people to the ground* This particular oneshot was inspired by Fgpinky123's art depicting Benny… Well, I won't ruin the plot for you. :D **

**Art belongs to Fgpinky123.**

The usual gang- Emmet, Lucy, Batman, Metalbeard, Benny, and Unikitty, along with President Business and GCBC, and even the Ghost of Vitruvius- had gone to a lake to hang out. Lucy sunbathed, GCBC, Batman, and Metalbeard seeing who would jump off the highest rock, Benny and Emmet building sand castles, sand spaceships, sand construction vehicles, and sand people, and Unikitty, the Ghost of Vitruvius, and President Business splashing around in the water, laughing. The sun shone cheerfully, and white puffy clouds floated lazily across the blue sky.

They'd decided to take a break after the Duplo Wars, which almost brainburningly came straight after the Kragle War, because apparently one war wasn't enough for our heroes (and non-heroes.)

Around two hours later, they'd all met up at a local burger vendor for lunch.

"I sure do love charred cow." The Ghost of Vitruvius commented.

"Arrr," Metalbeard agreed, "the flesh of the land beast tastes delicious- but nowhere as pleasing as a hefty sea bass with a little lemon."

"Astronaut food beats that. Especially astronaut ice cream. Although this astronaut burger with space pickles is almost a competitor."

"You guys. Cake and cupcakes- especially with sprinkles- easily beat stinky fish and dry ice cream." Unikitty giggled.

"What!?" Benny and Metalbeard yelped at the same time. The others watched with amusement.

"It's not _dry_. It melts in your mouth like cotton candy- which you love!" Benny exclaimed in mock outrage.

"And it's an acquired smell, lass. Besides, ye can't base a taste on a smell."

Unikitty grinned at Benny before turning to Metalbeard. "Then why won't you eat sherbet icecream?"

Metalbeard spluttered. "Because for one thing-"

Suddenly, ignoring the rushedness of this story, Batman interrupted. "Look, ladies, are we going to stand here arguing about who's prettiest or are we going to have some sort of contest for some reason?"

While Benny and Metalbeard considered not strangling the Dark Knight and Unikitty thought about the legitness of sherbet ice cream, the six others thought for a second and replied with various agreements about the random contest.

"Then it's settled. We will have a contest for who can stay underwater the longest." Batman said as they walked back down to the lake. "Obviously, I'll win, because I'm Batman."

"Hah. The winner of this contest, landlubber, will clearly be me." Metalbeard argued. "I be a pirate, and who could beat a man o' the sea?"

"I bet I could." Benny jumped in. "In astronaut training, we have to hold our breath for long periods of time."

"So does cop training." Bad Cop replied. "But Good doesn't have good vascular capacity, and he's a bit…" He searched for the right word. "Muddled, from his face surgery." Just then, Good Cop switched in, face perfectly restored.

He frowned for a millisecond, then burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

"Why are you laughing, Good?" Emmet grinned. As Good Cop's laughter subsided, he looked properly at everyone as if just realizing they were there.

"I am two people in one body…" He whispered to Emmet with a serious face, before twitching and falling back into semi-maniacal laughter. Bad Cop switched back in, grumbling something like, "Ignore him, please…"

The group laughed as they walked back down the path to the lake.

After a few minutes, they reached the lake and everyone with the exception of the Ghost of Vitruvius and GCBC jumped in.

"He might switch in, not knowing what was happening, and start choking." Bad Cop had explained. The Ghost of Vitruvius explained he was dead, so he'd beat everyone.

So they had all jumped in after taking off scuba gear and air tanks.

A few seconds passed.

A few more.

Then a couple of seconds later, Emmet came up, looked around and groaned at being the first one before coming back up the shore to watch the other contestants.

Six seconds passed, and then Wyldstyle came up, frowning at herself and following Emmet up the grassy sand.

Four seconds flew by and President Business swam to the top, gasping for air. When he regained his breath, he muttered, "I knew I should have taken up the gym's offer for scuba classes."

Ten seconds ticked past and Batman came up, staring in disbelief at the three dark shapes still under the surface of the water.

"How was I beaten? This is not how this was supposed to go!" Batman yelled, trying, unsuccessfully, to punch the water. A fish came up and slapped the back of his head with its' tail.

"HEY!" He roared, spinning around just in time to see Unikitty pop up. "How'd you beat me?" He asked the princess, rubbing the back of his head.

"I trained myself to swim underwater long periods of time. I could go longer, but only if I really really wanted to." Unikitty replied, smiling.

"Hmmph." Batman grunted, and the two opposites swam back to shore together.

Several seconds after they reached the others- including GCBC and the Ghost of Vitruvius, who had climbed up too- on a protruding, flat rock, Metalbeard appeared from the water, and seeing the group on the rock, laughed heartily.

"Arrrr, I told ye landlubbers, no-one beats a man o' the sea!"

"Actually, the space guy's still under." Bad Cop commented. The gazes switched to the glassy, flat surface of lake. No bubble came up, no ripple crossed the water. For a few seconds, everyone was quiet. Then Unikitty asked nervously,

"You think he's okay? It's been about a minute."

"Yeah, he's fine. He said he'd been trained to hold his breath." Batman said, and the group dissolved into conversation, with the occasional individual glance to the water.

Eventually, Unikitty couldn't take it anymore.

"Look." She said, the others turning to her. "He's been under for five minutes. I don't think he's okay." The worry seeped into her voice. "I'm going to go get him. I'm the only one with scuba gear, and we went out deep."

"You can't-" Emmet began, but Bad Cop interrupted him.

"No, she's right. The rest of you just came up, you're tired. Also, Unikitty's gear only fits her. The water's murky, it'll be too hard to see without goggles and too late. As it is, we're busy blathering while he's at the bottom of the lake." He turned to Unikitty, and continued, "Get your gear on, and be quick." To the others he said, "Call an ambulance, just in case."

"Don't you think that's a bit over the top?" President Business asked.

"No." Bad Cop said, then turned to him again. "No sir."

Business nodded and pulled out his phone.

The others watched as Unikitty quickly pulled out her scuba gear and put it on. She checked swiftly to see if everything was on right and then dived into the water.

Submerging, she turned her attached flashlight on, and swam to where she'd seen Benny sink. He had been near a wooden pole, which she saw now. All around, particles floated about lazily through the green water. The top was a diluted green while the bottom was a deep emerald, and all around a variety of jade shades merged perfectly and filled the space.

As Unikitty swam further down around the pole, she saw a dark shape at the bottom, which blurred and then started clarifying into a Lego figure shape. Lines and hard edges formed legs, feet, arms, a filled helmet, and a torso, all colored sky blue. The scratched space logo seemed more roughed up than usual as Unikitty built a cot with straps and a cable and rotor blades for her scuba suit. She strapped Benny in and then whirred the rotor blades, flying her up to fresh air. They emerged quickly enough, and Unikitty saw an ambulance parked in the parking lot, with paramedics running to the group now on the sand and setting down some equipment.

She flew over to them, and set Benny down, where a paramedic checked his pulse and breathing while two others put him on a backboard and placed a c-spine collar, a curved sturdy cloth thing, around his neck. That done, they began CPR.

The original group watched anxiously as Benny lay there.

Two minutes passed, and still Benny's chest did not rise and fall as it was supposed to, only moving with the pumps of the paramedic's hands against his sternum. A tear rolled down Unikitty's cheek and she whimpered. Emmet and Bad Cop both lay their hands on her back, Emmet's rubbing up and down in a soothing motion.

Miraculously, just as they started to lose hope, Benny started to cough. The paramedics quickly rolled Benny over to his side, and he started coughing up water. The group watched as Benny's eyes fluttered open, and looked weakly at his friends in front of him.

"Benny?" Lucy asked, crouching down, worry written on her face.

The astronaut peered at her and blinked.

"Did I win?" He asked weakly. The group cheered, and Lucy smirked and replied,

"Yeah, Spaceman, you won."

"But you won't do that again." One paramedic, a woman with a blonde ponytail, interrupted sternly. "You could have drowned. Be careful about staying underwater too long."

"Yes ma'am." Benny replied meekly from his position on the sand.

"Good. Let's roll, boys." She told the other paramedics, and began to walk off when she turned back, and said to Bad Cop,

"I left your coffee on the desk. See you later, sweetie." She turned and left.

When the ambulance had driven off out of sight, Benny, still on the sand, spoke up innocently. "Your girlfriend's nice, Bad Cop."

"She's not my- ugh. Never mind…" He growled.

**The End! Well, that was satisfying. It took me a week to type this one. :D Now I promise I'll do the requests people sent in!**


	4. Deprehension of the Alien

**This one is a response to the first guest! :D Sorry I didn't do this one earlier, I really should have. I'm a terrible updater! :(**

"_But I don't want to!" Benny cried. "I want to hang out with you guys!"_ Benny remembered this from when he had been just a little spaceman. His brothers had said, long ago, that he needed to play at the park with the other kids, make new friends.

"_You can't just hang out with us all your life Benster." _His older brother, Den, had said. _"You need to find some kids your age." _This had happened twelve years ago, and now it was pretty much happening again.

"Benny? Benny?" Emmet called, Benny's attention being brought back to him.

"B-but I-"

"We know you have trouble in social situations, but we're not exactly sending you to, like, a nightclub or something." Lucy said, resting a claw hand on his shoulder. "We just think you need a little time to yourself, you know, to relax."

"I, I don't need to go to the park."

"It's not a park." Lucy replied, furrowing her forehead. "We said it's near a park." Sitting next to him on Emmet's double decker couch, she handed him a pamphlet. Emmet watched from the top bunk. Looking at the paper, Benny saw it was for a large public garden, where they had grown every giant sunflower, every spiky rose, and all sorts of hybrid vegetables, fruits, and gourds from seeds planted in moon soil.

They also grew something called 'Alien' in soil from a planet in the Nebul galaxy. It looked like a cross between a Venus Flytrap and some thick vines from a jungle, and appeared to be alive, picking children up and letting them play on its' head.

"Well… I guess I could go." Benny said, looking at a picture of Alien being fed. He had a hyperactive idea forming in his mind, and struggled to keep it in.

"Good for you, Benny." Emmet said. "You know how to get there?"

"SPACESHIP." Benny announced, and sprinted out the room. Emmet and Lucy looked and each other and grinned.

Benny flew up to the parking lot and landed near a massive shady tree. Out of all the spaceships he had made, he had chosen the one that normally seated Metalbeard. It had a large end, shaped like a sky-facing half dome with handrails all around the side. Three large thrusters surrounded the bottom sides of the dome, and a laser turret stuck out on the very back of the ship.

Jumping out, he patted the spaceship he had named Goliath, and after paying the fee, walked through the entrance. The park was organized into six spaces. The smallest was the entryway, which served as the food court and balcony that looked over the whole park. Taking a map from its' holding place, an alien claw, he saw the labels for the rest of the spaces.

The two on the left grew space vegetables, while the two in front of them grew space fruits, and the one in the middle held Alien. He could just see the large creature, swaying to and fro in the short distance.

He wandered through the space fruits first, acting casual as best he could. At this time of morning, there were only couple of other tourists wandering around. He saw a family of four and a man who blinked a lot survey the plants, stopping to take a picture now and then. As Benny started wandering in what he hoped was an aimless fashion, however, he began to see more people streaming in and out of the archway leading to Alien's habitat. As he got closer, the crowd thickened, and it was hard to get past without bumping into anyone. He realized that it wasn't the time, it was the place that had made him think there weren't many people.

He floated up out of the crowd, and landed in an empty space near a bench several feet away from the gigantic alien plant. Gazing upwards, he saw the massive head swiveling back and forth, as if it were searching.

_Trying to escape,_ he thought. The blue astronaut returned his gaze to the roots. It was covered with a bunch of loose soil. _Why don't you just… walk off? _Then, Alien shifted and a slight bit of silver chains caught the light from under the soil._ Ah._

Now, he had proof. Whipping out a camera from Hammerspace, he snapped a picture of the paper clip chains holding Alien down. A law stated, after the Kragle incident, that anything holding anyone or anything down with unnatural substances or objects was considered illegal.

Now all he had to do was come up with a plan. His eyes roamed the crowd, and settled on one person. Or rather, two people.

"Hey, Bad Cop, Good Cop!" He yelled excitedly, waving his arms. The cop turned to look. Good Cop, or rather, Scribble Cop, was in control, as he mostly had been ever since the Kragle incident. He waved back, a smile splitting his face, and walked through the crowd to Benny.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?" The happy cop asked.

"I'm great thanks! Actually, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure! What do you need help with, exactly?"

"See Alien?" Benny asked, pointing. Suddenly, for the first time in forever, Bad Cop switched in.

"How could we not? It's 70 feet tall, man, with a shadow three times as long." Good Cop switched back in, looking just as stunned as Benny was.

"Bad Cop…?" Good Cop asked. He looked at Benny again. "Sorry." He said, shaking his head, and then smiling again. "I was helping?"

"Uh, right. Well, I need to help Alien, and to do that, I need a distraction."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Look." Benny pointed at the glimpse of silver paperclips. Good Cop squinted and then gasped.

"That's illegal! I should probably talk to the manager of the this place."

"No, don't, he's not the kind of-"

Mind-blowingly, Bad Cop switched in for the second time that day. "Good Cop, listen to him." He then quickly switched back to Good Cop.

"Woah." Was all Benny could say. Good Cop looked almost shaken. See, Bad Cop, ever since the Kragle incident, hadn't come out because of his shame. Even though others had tried to convince him otherwise, he still thought it was his fault that Good Cop had been erased, that his parents had been Kragled- even though they could move around and talk perfectly fine now- heck, he even thought Vitruvius dying was his fault, when it clearly wasn't.

"Ok, Bad." Good Cop said. He turned to Benny once more, "What do I need to do?"

Benny quickly outlined his plan. The two discussed it quietly and then separated, Good Cop walking over to the crowd and Benny edging closer towards Alien.  
"Hey, buddies!" Good Cop called, putting a wild grin on his face and pointing in another direction. Everyone turned to him and, feeling the stares of many civilians and even several heavy looks from Master Builders, he spun in a circle and exclaimed excitedly, "There's a realllly cute space kitten wandering around! I think it may have hatched from a space rock! Come see~!" He turned and ran towards a random path. The crowd squealed in excitement about the prospect of a really cute space kitten and rushed after him, a couple warily.  
Once everyone had disappeared from sight, Benny walked up to Alien and pulled out a space laser. He tried cutting through the paperclips, but to no avail.

"Wow. This stuff is made to hold, isn't it?" Benny paused when Alien groaned, and called up, "Don't worry, I'll get you loose!"

He pursed his lips, thinking. Then he noticed that Alien had pointed a long, slender vine above him towards a small building not too far away. The sign read, "Security Office," in bright red letters.

"Is there a button in there that will release the metal?" Benny asked Alien, who gurgled. "Alrighty."

He cautiously floated over there, and saw a door with a modern security lock. He thoughtfully pulled out his 1980's space laser and looked between the two.  
"MODERN TECHNOLOGY IS NO MATCH FOR MY AWESOME 1980'S LASER!" He yelled, bursting into the office after blowing the lock to smithereens. He then lowered his triumphant gaze from the roof to notice the three security guards staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and shock. "Oh."  
Two minutes later, and Benny somehow miraculously had them bound and gagged in a chair watching an old space film on a video recorder he'd brought with him. Punching the button and letting the red flashing klaxon go off, he ran back outside to meet Alien- who had been released from the chains, and was shaking itself free of them.

Good Cop ran up, panting. "You did it!"

"Yup! Now we just have to get her to my ship!" Benny yelled happily.

"You brought a... of course you did." Good Cop grinned.  
"I know. I'm very predictable." Benny laughed, and whistled up to Alien. "C'mon, girl, let's go! Follow us!"

"Who said I was coming? No offense, but I'm not sure I trust your spaceship flying." Good Cop sweated nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll go the normal speed limit!" Benny smiled reassuringly.

"Hmm… Alright." Good Cop mumbled, while Benny cheered. They were suddenly surprised by Alien wrapping a vine around them and swooping them up to the top of it's head.  
Benny didn't look too surprised, while Good Cop swallowed nervously at the seventy foot drop, and raised his eyes to heaven, silently moving his mouth in what Benny assumed was a prayer.

"Alrighty, Alien, mush!" They quickly stomped over the park, Alien luckily not squishing anyone. What Benny thought was the manager and a few regular police officers stared up as Alien pushed past trees, plants, and all manner of vegetables and fruits. Expectedly, they got to the spaceship rather quickly, Alien hopping in the half-dome after depositing Benny and Good Cop on the ground.

"C'mon, jump in!" Benny yelled excitedly. He did love his spaceships. Sighing in worry, the friendly Chief of Police hopped in the passenger seat while Benny started the thrusters and they lifted, turned, and zoomed off… at about 200 miles per hour.

Screaming like a girl, and feeling slight anxiousness from Bad Cop in the back of their mind, Good Cop grabbed the arm rests as he felt himself be pressed into the seat by the force of speed.

"I know, isn't this great?!" Benny whooped. Good Cop attempted to choke out an answer, but wasn't sure whether words or vomit would come out, so he kept quiet.

A few minutes of screaming and ridiculous speed later, Benny dropped the police officer off at his apartment.  
"I thought you said you would go the limit." Good Cop mumbled weakly, leaning against the banister.

Benny looked confusedly at him through the cool evening air. "I did go the limit. Spaceship speed limit. It's 205mph." He grinned at Good Cop. "But don't worry. Next time I'll be faster!" Without waiting for a reply, he waved goodbye hurriedly and shut the spaceship door, and zoomed off to gosh know where to relocate Alien who gurgled a goodbye to the police officer.

Good Cop tiredly searched for his key so he could throw up in his toilet, his stomach still doing flips. He then realized he'd left his key in a locker at the zoo.  
"...Whoopsie."

Meanwhile, a certain spaceman, complete with massive plant, was happily recounting his story to a certain shocked and facepalming Master Builder couple.

**SO I HAVE A PLAN. There's no way in space that I'm going to have a lot of chapters in one story. I struggle to write even ten. So I'll do something like ABC order or maybe something like that. But I'm at least proud of myself for completing this chappie! :D Hope you liked it, guest #1!**


	5. Eager Child

**For Guest #2, who asked for more Unikitty! Wow, 2 chapters in a week, more or less! I AM ON A ROLL! Oh, and I decided I'll put it in alphabetical order, just because I really can't think of any other order. New order should be up before I finish this chappie.  
(Does anyone else realize that the word 'alphabet' has 'alpha' and 'bet,' like- alpha and beta? Where's omega? :O)  
**

"Mom, why can't I play with Dad's Lego?" Six year old Natalie asked, tugging at her mother's shirt as she chopped up some carrots. Scooping the carrots into a tub, Natalie and Finn's mother sighed, with a warm smile on her face.

"You know why, sweetie. Daddy adores his Lego." She then added, with a hint of amusement, "Or as he calls it, 'a highly complex interlocking brick system.'"

Natalie frowned, not quite understanding why her Daddy called it that. Honestly, it was called 'Lego.' She didn't quite yet understand what complex or interlocking meant anyway.

"Ooookay… But why? Can't I just play with one eensy weensy piece? A princess Lego would be cool." Natalie spoke up, rolling onto her back and kicking her legs absentmindedly through the air.

"It would." Natalie's mother agreed. She thought for a second. Natalie had seemed very bored lately, as a result of her quitting ballet. The other girls had made fun of her brother for talking to Legos, so Natalie had retaliated by doing a pirouette leg kick into the lead girl's face. Also, it wouldn't hurt to sneak down to the basement, as Will, her husband, was at work, and Finn was doodling in the sitting room.

"Well, maybe we can 'borrow' a couple of pieces." Natalie's mom winked at her. Natalie sat up immediately.  
"Really mom?! Thank you thank you thank you!" She gushed, running quickly to the stairs, feet pattering across the polished wooden floor boards.

"Alright, let's go." She smiled, shaking her head. As Natalie ran to the edge of the stairs, her mother following behind, Finn poked his head from around the corner.

"Are you going to play with Dad's Lego?" He asked quietly.

"Mmhmm." His mom hummed. "We're getting a piece for Natalie to play with."

"Can I come?" Finn asked, excitement beginning to show up on his features.

"No." Natalie replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes, you can." Their mother chuckled. "But don't mess around with the main sets. Don't want your father getting mad, do we?"  
"Sure thing." Finn replied, coming fully out from behind the wall, and crossing over to them. Together they walked down the stairs, Finn stopping to admire the main sets, and the two girls going over to the box of Lego scraps. Mostly Duplo from back when Finn was very little rested in there, collecting dust. But some Lego remained at the bottom, being smaller and having fallen down. The mom removed the Duplo, setting it off to one side.

"Let's see what we have here." Natalie's mom said, moving around the blocks. "So you wanted a princess, hmm?"

"Yeah yeah!" Natalie hopped up and down in excitement. "Can you make her pink?"  
"Of course, sweetie." She paused, tapping a finger against her chin. "How about… a pink cat princess?"

"Ooh, yeah! Or a pink unicorn cat princess! With a blue horn and tail!" Natalie squealed. Her mother laughed happily.

"How about she's the princess of somewhere called… Cloud Cuckoo Land, somewhere up in the clouds above, oh, hmm, Middle Zealand?" By this point, Finn was listening. He took out his notebook that he had been doodling in and wrote this down. It sounded like a good addition to the story he'd written already, and planned to play out.

"And she's in love with a spaceman called Benny!" Natalie added, but then realized too late what she'd said.

"Isn't there a boy _you_ like called Benny just down the street, Nattie?" Finn asked slyly.

"Don't call me that!" Natalie exclaimed, stomping one foot on the ground.

"And doesn't he love spaceships, or space or something like that?" Finn asked, adopting a serious expression and writing notes down in his notebook. He took in his sister's angry face, and put down next to 'weird cat unicorn thing,' 'weird angry cat unicorn thing.'"

"Now, now, you two, stop fighting. Finn, stop teasing your sister. Natalie, look! I finished her!" Natalie turned to look, and all anger drained from her face. Replacing it was an expression of profound joy. In front of her was a small lego character. She had a pink rectangle head, with pretty eyes and a large smile. Two ears and a blue horn poked up from the top of her head, while at the bottom, a yellow stud neck connected a pink arch body with yellow and blue paws and hooves, and she had a royal blue tail at the back.

"I love her! I'll call her Unikitty!" Natalie squealed, and ran up the stairs clutching her new toy.

Her mother started up the stairs, but then noticed Finn wasn't following. "Are you coming, Finn?"

He turned to look at her. "I will mom, I just want to stay here for a little bit. Please?" His mom sighed, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Alright. But be careful." She exaggerated the last part.

"I will, I will. Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Be up for dinner, alright?" She called over her shoulder.

"Ok!" He replied, watching as she finally left into the hallway, and then to the kitchen.

He waited a few seconds, then started pulling out characters from all over the worlds.

Eventually, he ended up with a DJ, Batman, an old wizard, the President, an astronaut, a large robot pirate, a double faced cop, and, most important of all, an ordinary construction worker who he called Emmet.

Now all that was left was to sneak Unikitty out from his sister's room, and he could begin playing.


	6. Falling in Love

**Right. Sitting my butt back down and writing. I told my brother to stop me from standing up to procrastinate, so if you guys are reading this, he was successful! :)**

**The request was by Spacemillion111, who asked for Emmetstyle. So here you go, and I apologize for the wait!**

Lucy jumped from wet roof to wet roof in the pounding rain expertly. To a person looking up from the pavement, they would have only seen a blurred shadow jump quickly and then disappear behind another roof.

Most of the time, Lucy did parkour for thinking. Her subconscious made the expert jumps and distance calculations for her; she'd been doing this for so long. That left her conscious to think, ponder over a problem. Her thoughts wandered now from her problem, which was only minor anyway- she'd lost her favorite pair of shoes, but they weren't parkour-type shoes anyway, so it didn't matter either way- and to Emmet, who was now cooking a big dinner for the two of them. It was supposed to be a surprise, but then their two excitable friends, Benny and Unikitty, had accidentally let it slip to Lucy, unbeknownst to Emmet. But of course, she wasn't going to tell him that. She also thought about the date they had later when she would teach the dorky construction worker, who worked so hard and lovingly for her, and who she loved back so much, how to jump and run across roofs as fast as she could. She imagined running with him just as she ran across a flat roof and jumped, not quite realizing the distance, as her subconscious became distracted with the conscious's thoughts.

* * *

Emmet finished up the big saucepan of spaghetti, humming as he doled out equal amounts onto the finest ceramic plates he had, favoring them over the paper party plates he frequently used whenever his friends came over.

"Sorry, plates!" He whispered quietly to the balloon designs on the paper plates, a smile spread across his face as he talked secretly to them. "I have something important tonight!" He shut the cupboard, began to turn around, then paused mid-pivot. He swung open the cupboard again, mumbling, "But you're still important!"

After closing it a final time, he turned his attention back to the food which gave off a delicious, warm aroma. He plopped down five meatballs into each one and then sprinkled some cheddar cheese which began to melt almost instantly all over both plates of spaghetti.

He placed both plates on his table, putting a small candle in the middle- he wasn't sure why, but Batman had told the more shy construction worker that women loved candles- alongside a vase with a bouquet of lily flowers in it. Then, he sat down and waited with a big smile on his face, his chair facing the door.

And waited.

A few hours had passed, and Emmet was starting to get worried. Correction- he was more worried, having already been chewed upon by the jaws of anxiousness. He knew she had been going parkouring, but she said she'd be back by five to hang out with him. He hoped she hadn't found out about the dinner. But it was twelve past nine, and he hoped more, a lot more, that she hadn't been hurt. He brooded quietly for a minute, then was startled with his phone ringing. He picked it up quickly, the device vibrating in his claw hand as it sang it's tune of _Everything is Awesome_. Looking at the caller ID, he soon realized it was actually Benny.

"Hey, Benny! Do you know where Luc-"

"Emmet, man, you gotta come down to the hospital." His friend's voice sounded shaken.

"What?! Benny, what happened?" Emmet's voice rose in anxiety at the same time at his body, sending the wooden chair skidding backwards, tipping ever so slightly.

"It's Lucy. S-she had a accident, doing parkour, I think."

"Is she alright-? You know what, it doesn't matter, I'm coming over there to see myself. Bricksburg Community Hospital, right?" Benny had barely said yes when Emmet hung up, sticking his phone in his pocket, keys along with it. He slipped on his shoes faster than you could say "Oh my G-O-S-H," and looked around frantically, feeling like he was missing something. Then, his eyes lay upon the table where the now cold spaghetti, candle, and flowers lay. He quickly scooped the lilies out, and then dashed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

Benny, Unikitty, and Batman stood around the bedside while a nurse checked the monitors. Lucy wasn't hurt too badly, as in, she wasn't dead or in a coma, but she did have a broken arm and leg, both currently in a cast, and a mildly scratched up and cut face where she'd landed on some glass. All of the pieces had been removed and the cuts had been cleaned, and now they were just waiting for her to wake. Suddenly, a dripping Emmet came through the doors, panting, clutching a bouquet of wet lilies.

"Is she okay? He asked worriedly, rushing to the bedside.

"She's alright, she just took a rather long fall. We've given her some pain meds, so when she wakes up, she'll be a bit sleepy." The kind, elderly nurse answered. Emmet went to Lucy and crouched by the bedside, the monitor beeping steadily. He took her non-broken hand with his free one and squeezed it gently. Benny patted him on the back and Unikitty hugged him, quickly tying a get-well balloon with her magic on to the bars of the bed afterwards. Then they left, smiling but quiet, knowing their friend would be okay and letting her catch up on sleep. Batman took a brief glance at Lucy, catching Emmet's eye. Batman smiled for once in his life and nodded at Emmet silently before disappearing behind the door. The nurse told Emmet,

"I'll be back, but do you know what food she might be allergic to? I'm stopping by the cafeteria and was wondering if you two would like anything once she wakes up."

Emmet shook his head, "She's not allergic to anything, as far as I know. But… some spaghetti would be good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

The nurse left, and for the rest of the night Emmet held Lucy's hand, knowing she would wake up, kissing her on the forehead occasionally and thinking about the best way to stop her from doing parkour ever again.

**I'm done! Yay! Hope that was Emmetstyle-ish enough for you fans out there, I've never really found an interest in canon pairings. But that doesn't mean they're not cute together. :)**


End file.
